peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Alien Sex Fiend
"Gary's glitter for the 1990s!" http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/15_May_1984 Alien Sex Fiend are a British deathrock band, and were formed by Nik Wade (Nik Fiend), Christine Wade (Mrs. Fiend), David James (Yaxi Highrizer) and Johnny Freshwater (Johnny Ha-Ha) in late 1982 at the Batcave club in London (where Nik worked). The band became known in the gothic scene for its dark, electronic industrial-leaning sound, heavy samples, loops, dub remixes and manic vocals. Wade had previously been a member of the Alice Cooper-influenced bands The Earwigs and Mr. & Mrs. Demeanour, and later the punk band Demon Preacher (later known as The Demons). Alien Sex Fiend recorded a cassette (The Lewd, the Mad, the Ugly and Old Nick) with Youth of Killing Joke, which brought them to the attention of the UK music press, along with the appearance of their track "R.I.P." on the Batcave club compilation, The Batcave: Young Limbs and Numb Hymns 1983, released by London Records in 1983. They signed to the Cherry Red sub-label Anagram Records, releasing their first single, "Ignore the Machine", in August 1983. The single was immediately successful on the UK Independent Chart, reaching No. 6, with a further 11 singles and five albums reaching top 20 positions in the chart in the period up to 1987....Read more Links to Peel The band recorded two sessions for Peel's show, both in 1984, but had no Festive Fifty entries: like their contemporaries the Sex Gang Children, their material was passed over in favour of more commercial offerings from the likes of the Sisters Of Mercy. One reviewer reported: "I laughed when I first heard it. A deep woosh of a laugh from deep down. Alien Sex Fiend were suddenly no novelty giggle as they steamed through the dank mists of the John Peel show using Rolf Harris' most immortal line as an opener. This screech from within was a merciful release of sorts – 'Ignore The Machine', an instant slash through the pseudo-sensibilities and everyday ache of gripe-pop." http://micksinclair.com/sounds/asf.html Festive Fifty Entries *None Sessions *Two sessions (2nd produced by Dale Griffin). 'Boneshaker Baby' available on The First Compact Disc (Rebel Rec.) Remaining tracks from #2 and all of #1 available on Classic Albums And BBC Sessions Collection (Cherry Red). 1. Recorded: 1984-05-02. First broadcast: 15 May 1984. Repeated: 04 June 1984 *Attack / Dead And Buried / Hee Haw / Ignore The Machine 2. Recorded: 1984-08-25. First broadcast: 03 September 1984. Repeated: 20 September 1984. 'Sheet says Yaxi (guitar)' (The Peel Sessions, p.252). *In God We Trust / E.S. T-rip To The Moon / Boneshaker Baby Other Shows Played *10 September 1983 (BFBS): Ignore The Machine (7") Anagram ANA 11 *Mostly Peel Mid Sep 1983: 'Ignore The Machine (7")' (Anagram) *22 October 1983 (BFBS): Lips Can't Go (album - Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain) Anagram GRAM 10 *05 November 1983 (BFBS): Wild Women (Version) (v/a album - Blood On The Cats) Anagram GRAM 009 *15 November 1983: 'I'm Not Mad (LP-Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain?)' (Anagram) *30 November 1983 (BFBS): I Am A Product (album - Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain) Anagram GRAM 10 *01 December 1983: 'Wild Women (LP-Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain?)' (Relativity) *04 January 1984 (BFBS): Wigwam Wipe Out (album - Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain) Anagram Records *Peel Mid Feb 1984: 'R.I.P. (Blue Crumb Truck) (7" R.I.P. / New Christian Music)' (Anagram) *31 March 1984 (BFBS): R.I.P. (One More Time) (Cassette - The Lewd The Mad The Ugly And Old Nick) F.O. Reckords *25 April 1984 (BFBS): Ignore The Machine (7") Anagram ANA 11 *08 May 1984: 'Wild Women (LP-Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain?)' (Relativity) US import *16 May 1984 (BFBS): 'I'm Not Mad (LP-Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain?)' (Anagram) *02 September 1984 (BFBS): Dead And Buried (7") Anagram Records ANA 23 *U.K. Buzz: Dead & Buried *The Peel Tapes Vol.1: 'Wild Women (LP-Who's Been Sleeping In My Brain?)' (Relativity) US import *16 October 1984: 'Bone Shaker Baby (7"- E.S.T. (Trip To The Moon))' (Anagram) *07 June 1986 (BFBS): I Walk The Line (12") Flicknife Records FLEP 106 *07 July 1987: The Impossible Mission (7") Anagram External Links *Wikipedia *Official site *Quietus interview *Reflections of Darkness Category:Artists Category:Featured Articles